Holding Her
by XpapermoonX
Summary: During their first night together, he was terrified to hold her as they slept. DWANGELA


This is a one-shot…Drabble thing…I love this couple sooo much so hopefully there are fellow fans who would appreciate a little

_**This is a one-shot…Drabble thing…I love this couple sooo much so hopefully there are fellow fans who would appreciate a little extra Dwangela fluff in their life.).**_

_**Nothing is mine...Well…Except the idea.**_

Holding her was, at first, a very scary thing for him. She didn't even weigh a hundred pounds and she was about the same height he was when he was twelve. During their first night together, he was terrified to hold her as they slept, in fear that he'd crush her in his sleep.

Soon though, he grew used to her delicate arms winding their way around his sides, just barely making it all the way around. He'd grown accustomed to grazing his hands over her sides and being able to count each and every one of her ribs. He'd find himself in awe when she'd fall asleep on top of him after their love making-he'd never dare let her be on the bottom. It was as though she weighed nothing at all. But it was all he'd ever wanted to have in his arms. Ninety pounds had never felt like so much more.

She talks in her sleep. Nothing substantial. Normally it just consists of little murmurs and whispers. He loves the sound of it though. It gives him comfort.

She sometimes has irregular breathing during the night, so he bought her a sleep apnea mask.

He remembers when he first noticed her disorder with a shutter. They'd only been dating for a couple of months, and she was sleeping on her back after some gentle lovemaking. He'd gotten up to go comfort Mose after one of his usual nightmares. Upon returning to his room, he began to watch her, just because he could. Then he noticed she had taken a five second pause between breaths. In a rush of terror, he woke her up and held her to him throughout the night, begging her not to fall asleep until she received medical treatment.

The next morning-a Saturday-he took her to the doctor and got her the mask so she could take a nice long nap when they got back to the farmhouse. But even with the contraption set securely over her nose and mouth, he watched her sleep.

Tonight was their two-year anniversary. They opted to stay in for the evening, rather than go out. Mose was on a camping trip with one of their other cousins, so they had the entire farmhouse to themselves. He'd made her a nice dinner of vegetarian lasagna, beet salad, and angel food cake. He bought her a new charm for the charm bracelet he'd bought her on their third date. This one was a sterling silver heart with a possum head in the center of it. On the back their anniversary date was engraved into it.

There were only three other charms on the bracelet. One was a cat (of course), the other was a cross, and the third was a banana-her favorite fruit.

He'd also bought her a new kitten. A male calico she'd so lovingly named Jasper.

She had gotten him a brand new set of ties-one for every day of the week, as well as a pair of 'His and Her' paintball guns. "I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, as long as we're not killing anything." She'd told him as he admired his gift in pure and utter joy.

As she began to shift in her sleep, he checked her breathing to make sure everything was normal. She refused to wear the mask now unless she had a cold or her asthma was acting up. After he knew for sure that she was okay, he began to rub her back subconsciously. He could feel the bumps of her spine as his fingertips created invisible trails.

"Dwight," She whispered lifting her head and giving him a sleepy glare, "Go to sleep, we have work tomorrow…"

"I'm getting there Monkey…" He replied quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." If there was one understatement that Dwight Schrute could really put a pinpoint on, it would be that. He could never, ever, fully express how much he actually loved this woman. All he knew was, that it was almost to the point of him welling up every time she embraced or kissed him.

As she drifted back off to sleep, he couldn't help but step out of his religious box and say a prayer of thanks. He would probably be just another office drone, if it weren't for this small angel. He probably would have just given up hope. But then again, she gave him so much more than hope. She gave him everything in her heart, and he was more than happy to return the gesture.

_**Hm…Cheese-fluff…I know. It's what I do. REVIW PLEASE!**_


End file.
